As electronic devices have become smaller, and their functionality has increased, many users find themselves in possession of a device having communications circuitry for sending or receiving data from remote sources or other devices. In particular, many users own and carry portable electronic devices having communications circuitry that can be used to connect to a communications network through which devices owned by different users can share information.
Several connected devices can share information in many different contexts. For example, several devices can share contact information, communications (e.g., e-mail messages), application data, or other information to be used independently by each of the several devices. As another example, several devices can share common data used by a same application or process operating on each of the devices. In particular, several users can play a game together by sharing game information between the electronic devices.
Some processes or applications operating cooperatively between several devices may require different devices to provide information in a specific order. For example, some games (e.g., card games, battleship, or other board games) may be played by allowing each user, in a specific order, to play cards from the user's hand. Different approaches can be used to ensure that devices provide information in a correct order. For example, the users of the devices can coordinate amongst themselves to provide information at a proper time. As another example, users can assign an order or sequence to each of the devices, such that devices only provide information when the sequence allows them to do so. These approaches, however, can create an additional burden on the users.
In another context, users having electronic devices may be in a location where positioning circuitry is unavailable (e.g., a large conference room or a concert hall), and may wish to locate each other using the devices. To do so, the users may need to send various messages to each other (e.g., by e-mail, text message, or telephone calls) describing where they are, what they see, and try to guess where other users are to establish a suitable meeting point. This process can be time consuming and inaccurate. In addition, in noisy environments, voice communications between users can be further impeded.